This Preventive Cardiology Academic Award application is to establish a Preventive Cardiology program (PCP) at the Howard University Health Science Center. The objective of the program is to increase the knowledge, skills, and practical application of PC of medical students, graduate, and post-graduate physicians. The immediate aims of the program are: (1) to modify the current medical school and residency curriculums by incorporate PC knowledge and clinical skills and; (2) promote a positive attitude and sense of responsibility toward the practice of PC in medical students and house staff. Faculty of several clinical departments (Medicine, Pediatrics, Family Practice, Obstetrics, Gynecology and Thoracic Surgery) and basic science departments (Pathology, Biochemistry, Pharmacology and Physiology) appreciate the need and have indicated their interest in developing a multi-disciplinary PCP at Howard University. The long term goal of the program to establish a continuing education PCP which will extend the teaching of PC principle and practice to all house staff, clinical faculty, nurses, community physicians and patients. The objective of the program will be accomplished through the following mechanism: (1) the current curriculum will be modified to include new material on PC; (2) encourage PC faculty to attend courses/seminars to increase their knowledge of PC; (3) provide rotations for students in special clinics which focus on the detection and evaluation cardiovascular risk factors; (4) provide self instructional computerized program for students and house staff to increase their PC knowledge; (5) establish a program to evaluate risk factors in medical students and to evaluate their attitude and behavior toward preventing cardiovascular diseases; (6)establish a monthly awareness, interest and knowledge about PC; (7)use of pre-exposure and post exposure PC questionnaires to evaluate changes in PC knowledge and skills and use of PC faculty for review of student work-up and observation of physical examinations to evaluate student practical skills to evaluate for cardiovascular risk factors; (8) a program to develop the applicants own PC knowledge and skills including participation in the 2nd International Conference of Preventive Cardiology and attending the 15th , 10-Day Seminar on the Epidemiology and Preventive Cardiovascular Diseases this summer; (9) use of the PC Advisory Committee to monitor activities and provide advice concerning the overall operation and progress of the program.